This invention relates generally to the field of spring wound supporting devices and more particularly to an improved device for supporting potted plants and the like from horizontal surfaces such as a ceiling, beam, or other structural member.
It is known in the art to use screw eyes or cup hooks for such purposes, necessitating the disengagement of the supporting wires and cords each time the plant requires watering or fertilization. Re-engagement of the cord or wire usually requires resort to a stepladder or chair, and under some conditions, hazardous maneuvers on the part of the user.
Spring turned reel devices are common in the art, most typically exemplified by the omnipresent window shade. Such devices, for the most part, are latched to prevent retraction of a shade once it has been located in desired position. Under a substantial weight, the spring becomes fully wound, and the device is therefore incapable of supporting a weight in any given location.
The most common expedient for securing an object of substantial weight in adjusted elevated position supported by a cord is to use a pulley and a cleat about which the cord may be wound when adjusted position is reached. However, such construction is not attractive to the eye, and in the case of decorated interiors, unacceptable from this standpoint.